Pajama Sam
Pajama Sam is Humongous' fourth main character, first debuting in 1996. He is the only human, Junior Adventure character Humongous ever produced. His adventures all seem to be based off his imagination, as shown by the Alice-In-Wonderland-like adventures through weather factories, piles of dirty clothes, closets, and lands populated by food. Altogether, Sam starred in seven games from 1996 to 2003. History The Land of Darkness In Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside", Sam has a fear of the dark (nyctophobia). In order to vanquish the darkness, he grabbed his superhero gear and ventured into his closet where Darkness lives. After losing his balance and falling into the land of darkness, his gear is taken away by a group of customs trees. Sam then explores the land, searching for his gear. Along the way, he meets King and Otto, two residents of the land of darkness who are willing to help him on his quest. After retrieving his gear, Sam enters darkness' closet and confronts him. After a short talk, they end up playing Cheese and Crackers. Sam, no longer afraid of the dark, hops into his bed and goes to sleep. Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening During a scary thunderstorm, Pajama Sam journeys through his attic and up into the clouds to World Wide Weather. While confronting a surprisingly kind Thunder and Lightning, Sam accidentally causes a major malfunction and so is tasked with retrieving several missing important parts, before the CEO and president of WWW, Mother Nature, an onion, finds out. The side objective of this game is to find all of the missing puzzle pieces, which will form an amusing picture when they are all collected. You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet After spoiling his dinner with several boxes of cookies in order to get 20 box tops for a Pajama Man action figure with titanic elbow thrust, Pajama Sam chases down some snickering cookies, only to find himself in the midst of a food squabble! The fats and the sweets are taking over MopTop Island, where a conflict is taking place between healthy and junk food, and an emergency peace conference has been called, but four of the delegates are missing! Pajama Sam springs into action to find the missing delegates, put a stop to the sticky quarrels, bring peace to MopTop Island, and still make it home in time for dinner. Appearance Sam is a six year old boy with teal skin tone and hair. His skin and hair blend in a way that it is hard to tell where one begins and the other ends. The hair on his head is always messy and no amount of hair products can ever keep it looking neat and tidy.Character Profiles - Pajama Sam. Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2011-03-09. He is always seen in his blue one-piece pajamas. The pajamas cover his whole body and have white booties for his feet. When he goes on adventures, Sam dons his red cape to look like his favorite action hero Pajama Man. Gallery PS1 Pajama Sam.gif|Original character design PS1 Sam and Light.png|Sam with his trusty flashlight Pajamasamimage001.jpg|Pajama Sam as pictured in Pajama Sam's One Stop Fun Shop PS3 Pajama Sam.gif|Pajama Sam as seen in Pajama Sam 3 Pajama Sam Wallpaper 1.png|Official wallpaper from Pajama Sam 3 Pajama Sam Wallpaper 2.png|Official wallpaper from Pajama Sam 3 Break a Leg.PNG Pajama Sam & King Ride Shock.PNG Hold On.PNG Pajama Sam's Rope.PNG Mask Under The Couch.PNG I Won!.PNG Falling!.PNG Ketchup, Mustard & Relish.PNG Pajama Sam Thinking King's Name was Mud.PNG Hold Tight.PNG Pajama Sam Falling in the Land of Darkness.PNG Pajama Sam Annoying the Trees.PNG Pajama Sam Geyser Eruption.PNG Pajama Sam Falling Asleep.PNG Pajama Sam & Tree Hating Wood.PNG Pajama Sam Wood Smack.PNG Pajama Sam & Darkness.PNG Pajama Sam Ready.PNG Pajama Sam & Clown.PNG Pajama Sam & Tree.PNG References Category:Pajama Sam in "No Need To Hide When It's Dark Outside" Characters Category:Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening Characters Category:Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet Characters Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Pajama Sam: Games to Play on Any Day Characters Category:Pajama Sam's Lost & Found Characters